The Day After The Night Before
by xxnuttylunaticxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Flirt'  John Paul has an interesting conversation with Spike about the night's events.


**The Day After The Night Before – Sequel to 'Flirt'**

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or this would happen on TV!)

----

As Spike walked into the Drive and Buy the next morning, thinking of Sarah's reaction to what happened the night before, the last thing he expected was to bump into John Paul, who was also trying to enter. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked him, "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

John Paul blushed as he thought of _exactly_ what he would be doing if he was still in bed, before replying to Spike's first question. "We erm… we ran out of supplies," he managed to say, not quite making eye contact.

Spike laughed slightly before gaping at him. "Ran out? I gave you four condoms last night!" When John Paul's blush deepened even further, now making his face a rather amusing shade of beetroot, and he shrugged and muttered something about 'round five', Spike grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him down the street to a bench. "Right, you know when I told you yesterday that I didn't want any details?"

John Paul thought back and then realised that had in fact been said. He smiled guiltily before starting to apologise profusely for being so inconsiderate. This apology was cut off by Spike however.

"Don't you dare say sorry about that!" John Paul looked at him curiously. "All I was going to say was that I completely take it back," Spike laughed at the adorable look of confusion on his ex's face. "After watching the way he kissed you last night, I could barely walk; I was so hard! As soon as I got home I nearly wanked myself raw while picturing that and I had the most amazing wet dream ever last night just imagining what the two of you would be doing."

John Paul simply stared at him in shock. Out of everything that he had thought there was a possibility of happening, that was not one of them. His mouth formed an 'o' but no sound came out. Eventually, he managed to say something. "Erm… oh!" Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most eloquent phrase ever, but it was better than nothing.

Spike laughed again before probing for information, choosing his words carefully so that he'd eventually hear what he wanted to. "So… tell all! I wanna know exactly what happened when you got home last night," Spike explained, excitedly.

John Paul spluttered incoherently for a couple of seconds before finding his voice again. "Well tough! That's none of your business!" He exclaimed, pinching himself as he was sure that this conversation could _not_ be happening.

"You owe me!" was the accusation that came back. "I arranged it so you could have an absolutely amazing night; it's the _least_ you could do to tell me exactly what happened."

Spike was actually being serious? "What makes you think it was all that great anyway?" John Paul challenged.

Spike looked at him with a 'you've got to be kidding' look on his face. "Oh please, John Paul. Two words: Round Five." John Paul grinned slightly before fighting the smile off his face and shaking his head to indicate he still wouldn't tell the other boy. "Oh go on!" Spike whined. "Please? You're not gonna make me beg, are you? I will if I have to – I'll get down on my knees and beg!" His eyes were wide, gleaming with comic sincerity.

John Paul's body shook with silent laughter. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. God knows what Craig would think if he looked out the window and saw that!" Seeing that Spike was watching him expectantly, he sighed. "I still need to get the supplies I went to the shop for," he tried as a final weak protest.

Spike raised an eyebrow at this. If the other boy's arguments had reached _that_ stage, he didn't have very long left at all. He indicated to his pocket. "One: I don't just have normal condoms here, I have _chocolate flavoured_ condoms," he paused for effect as John Paul's eyes widened. Chocolate! Craig loved chocolate! "And two: there's no chance you're leaving this bench without telling me, so if you want to get on with round five, you'd better start talking!" He smirked as John Paul sighed and slunk down on the bench, resigning himself to his fate.

"Well basically, when we left I started heavily hinting that I was in the mood for a spectacular shag session, but for some reason he kept changing the subject. Anyway, then he realised that all the time he'd been trying to start an argument with me, he could have been in my room with my…" John Paul trailed off and turned to Spike who had leant in close and was hanging on to every word. "You've got a bit of drool," he pointed to the corner of Spike's mouth.

Spike wiped it hurriedly before urging John Paul to continue his story. "I don't care mate – just keep talking."

"Right, so anyway we ran back to mine and the second we stepped inside, he closed the door and slammed me up against it, pressing his body against mine. It was just like heaven and torture at the same time because he was so close to me but there were all these clothes in the way, so I told him and then he ran off upstairs, so I followed. When I got upstairs, he threw me down on the bed and told me to be quiet." John Paul felt himself getting hard at the memory and a quick glance at Spike's groin showed the story was having a similar effect on him.

"He started unbuttoning his shirt _so_ slowly but when I went to take it off him, he stopped so I just had to sit there, waiting and watching as he undid each button. Eventually, the shirt slipped off him like silk and pooled onto the floor and he stepped forward as he undid the button on his jeans, letting me slide them off his hips… and that was when I realised that he wasn't wearing any boxers." Spike groaned and without realising it, started rubbing himself through his trousers. He knew that this story would be good but he hadn't realised _how _good.

"So then he was naked in my room and I was still fully clothed but he didn't seem to mind. He straddled my legs and kissed me with this most amazing passion. His hands were _everywhere_ and oh fuck it felt good!" If John Paul was swearing just at the memory of it, it _must_ have been good, because John Paul didn't just swear for the fun of it.

"And then…" John Paul's breathing became erratic. "Then he told me… no he _begged_ me to take him. He said, and this is a direct quote," John Paul swallowed audibly before continuing "'Fuck me John Paul. Please, oh god, just fuck me. I need you inside me _right_ now' and it was all I could do not to come right there and then."

As he heard the words Craig had said, Spike's entire body froze. His hand stopped moving, his lungs stopped breathing in air and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. This was turning out to be one of _the_ most erotic stories he had ever had the fortune of hearing, and knowing the people involved and therefore being able to picture it made it all the better. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that," he replied to John Paul's description of his reaction, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. Had these trousers always been this tight?

"So then I went to take my top off, but he stopped me. He said he's always fantasised about being completely bare in front of me, but me pretty much fully clothed – said he got off on feeling vulnerable like that, so he unzipped my jeans and pulled them down enough to get my dick out and I bent him over the bed and…" he trailed off, not really needing to continue.

"Fuck!"


End file.
